lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaylay Netter
'''Kaylay Netter '''was the District 4 female from LightStone123's 300th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Flick Rivers. Overall she placed 12th out of 24. Kaylay later competed in the District 4 Death Duel. She was joined by other District 4 tributes who failed to win their original games and were not voted into the 327th Annual Hunger Games. Overall she placed 9th out of 10. Personality Kaylay is the typical career girl. During most of the time, she is cocky and is often complaining about something. When she is not making fun of someone, she is barely even talking at all. Kaylay is very independent and brave, and has a lot of confidence on her skills. Looks Kaylay acts and looks like the stereotypical District 4 Girl. She has straight, silky brown hair and big blue eyes. She is slim and her skin is slightly tanned. Kaylay stands at an average height for her age, and has petite features. Training Score 300th Annual Hunger Games : 8 Games Kaylay was paired with Coco Joansi at the bloodbath. She ran for the pedestals the moment that the Games began, and picked up a trident from the center pedestal. She then used this to spear Coco through the back as she tried to flee. Later that day she met up with several other Careeers and made camp for the day. On Day 2, Kaylay and the rest of the Careers came upon Plasma in the woods. Kaylay watched as Elvis decapitated her. Upon returning to camp, Flick told her that he did not trust Di. She didn't understand why, and soon the Anthem began to play and she was left wondering who the day's second death was. On Day 3, Kaylay was asleep on guard duty when Gogh Lizta snuck into the Careers camp and approached the lake. Gogh considered slitting her throat before deciding against so and leaving. Later in the day Kaylay was with the Careers as they hunted and killed Mondi Bakerman. Astrid Bellia also rejoined the group. On Day 4, Elvis decided that the Careers would remain put and stay at the lake. Flick shared an anti-Elvis sentiment with her. Day 5 was Kaylay's final day in the arena. The Careers headed out into the woods early to hunt, yet found nothing. Majority of the Careers, Kaylay included, were in a terrible mood. Soon they heard a roar of a mutt and fled the woods, sprinting back towards the lake. That was when the District 7 alliance sprung their trap. A wall of flame trapped the Careers, most of them skidding to a halt. Kaylay, however, was propelled into the flames by her forward momentum. The flames slowly overwhelmed her and she was given to a fiery death. Kills Coco Joansi Allies Elvis Alexander, Astrid Bellia, Johnny Clarke, Bethany Clarke, Di Thorn, Flick Rivers, Belladonna Saware Other Killed by: May-Ann Hunter District 4 Death Duel Kills N/A Allies N/A Other Killed by: Fressa Saltie Aftermath Her allies did not care much about her death, but they were aware that she was an useful ally. Trivia TBA Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:Trident Users Category:15 year olds Category:12th Place